Motivation
Definition Nach dem Duden ist Motivation die "Gesamtheit der Beweggründe, Einflüsse, die eine Entscheidung, Handlung o. Ä. beeinflussen, zu einer Handlungsweise anregen" ''Bibliographisches Institut Mannheim (2017): Duden - die deutsche Rechtschreibung. Auf der Grundlage der aktuellen amtlichen Rechtschreibregeln. Unter Mitarbeit von Kathrin Kunkel-Razum. 27., völlig neu bearbeitete und erweiterte Auflage. Berlin: Dudenverlag (Der Duden, in zwölf Bänden : das Standardwerk zur deutschen Sprache ; Band 1). und wird in dieser Bedeutung vorrangig in der Psychologie verwendet. ''"Zustand einer Person, der sie dazu veranlasst, eine bestimmte Handlungsalternative auszuwählen, um ein bestimmtes Ergebnis zu erreichen und der dafür sorgt, dass diese Person ihr Verhalten hinsichtlich Richtung und Intensität beibehält. Im Gegensatz zu den beim Menschen begrenzten biologischen Antrieben sind Motivation und einzelne Motive gelernt bzw. in Sozialisationsprozessen vermittelt. Der Begriff der Motivation wird oft auch im Sinn von Handlungsantrieben oder Bedürfnissen verwendet." - Gabler Wirtschaftslexikon Maier, Prof. Dr. Günter W.; Kirchgeorg, Manfred: Motivation. In: Gabler Wirtschaftslexikon. Online verfügbar unter https://wirtschaftslexikon.gabler.de/definition/motivation-38456/version-261879, zuletzt geprüft am 13.09.2018. Langzeitmotivation Der Begriff der Langzeitmotivation wird vordergründig im Zusammenhang mit Spielen verwendet, um Spieler zu beschreiben, welche sich nicht nur kurzfristig sondern über einen längeren Zeitraum, sogar über Jahre hinweg, immer wieder mit ein und dem selben Spiel beschäftigen.Dobrocka, Peter (2003): Computerspiele - Design und Programmierung. Spieleprogrammierung mit DirectX und OpenGL ; 2D- und 3D-Spiele selbst entwickeln ; alles, was der 3D-Spieleprogrammierer wissen muss. 2., komplett überarb. und erw. Aufl. Bonn: mitp (Spieleprogrammierung). Motivation ohne Emotion Eine der wichtigsten Funktionen von Emotionen ist nach Damasio Damasio, Antonio R. (2005): Descartes' error. Emotion, reason and the human brain ; a new preface. 5. print.. New York, NY: Penguin Books, S. 173-177. die Hilfe bei der Entscheidungsfindung und dem Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit. Aus diesem Grund sind Emotionen ein essentieller Bestandteil für das Erleben von Videospielen und dem Entstehen von Bedeutung. Zusätzlich dazu werden Entscheidungen aber auch durch andere Umstände beeinflusst. Gesetzte Ziele, welche besonders im Bereich der Spiele häufig mit Belohnungen einhergehen, geben einzelnen Handlungen Sinn und ermöglichen das Abwägen zwischen Alternativen. "Without a preferred outcome, the decisions are meaningless." (Lankoski) Lankoski, Petri (2012): Computer Games and Emotions. In: John Richard Sageng, Hallvard Fossheim und Tarjei Mandt Larsen (Hg.): The Philosophy of Computer Games, Bd. 7. Dordrecht: Springer (Philosophy of Engineering and Technology, 7), S. 39–55. Motivation von Außen oder Innen Extrinsische Motivation Extrinsische Motivation beschreibt eine durch äußere Reize hervorgerufene Form der Motivation, z. B. der Wunsch nach Belohnung (Bezahlung der Arbeit) oder das Vermeiden einer Bestrafung (schlechtes Prüfungsergebnis). Im Unterschied zur intrinsischen Motivation werden Aufgaben also nicht um ihrer selbst Willen oder aus eigenem Antrieb durchgeführt. erfordert Willenskraft. Grundmotive nach McClelland Zahlreiche Studien angeregt hat vor allem die Motivationstheorie von McClelland, der Fokus lag hierbei auf der Identifikation besonders wichtige Motive und nicht etwa eine Vollständigkeit. McClelland unterscheidet hierbei drei zentrale Motivgruppen: Leistungsmotive, Machtmotive und soziale Anschlussmotive. Gowan, J. C. (1962): Book Review: McCLELLAND, D. C. The Achieving Society. Princeton, N. J.: Van Nostrand Co. 1961. 512 pages, $8.40 or 60 sh. In: Gifted Child Quarterly 6 (4), S. 161. DOI: 10.1177/001698626200600413 . Die übergeordnete Grafik zeigt, wie die Motivgruppen sich auf die Motivation des Individuums und daraufhin auf dessen Verhalten am Arbeitsplatz auswirkt. Intrinsische Motivation Bei intrinsischer Motivation empfindet das motivierte Individuum einen von sich selbst ausgehenden Wunsch. Solche selbst-motivierten autonome Entscheidungen führen nicht zu Ego Depletion, sind also nicht ermüdend oder auslaugend. Höchste intrinsische Motivation ist der Flow-Zustand, mehr dazu in dem weiterführenden Artikel. Ego Depletion Das Modell der "Ego Depletion" entstammt dem Bereich für selbstregulatorischen Verhaltens aus der Sozialpsychologie und beschreibt eine Kraft, welche aus dem Individuum selbst resultiert und für Willenskraft und Selbstkontrolle steht. Einem Menschen steht somit nur begrenzt Kraft zur Verfügung, sich ohne von sich selbst kommende Motivation zu bestimmten Verhalten zu bewegen. Ziel- vs. Prozess-orientiert Während die Unterscheidung zwischen ex- und intrinsisch sich auf Auslöser der Motivation beruft, legt die Unterteilung in ziel- bzw. prozess-orientierter Motivation das Hauptaugenmerk auf den Gegenstand der erreicht werden soll, die Motivationsgrundlage oder auch "dimensions of motivation". Zielorientierte oder "outcome-focused" Motivation spricht von dem Wunsch ein Ziel zu erreichen und ist dementsprechend extrinsisch ''motiviert, wohingegen "''process-focused" sich auf Elemente innerhalb des Vorgangs zur Erreichung des Ziels beruft. Touré-Tillery, Maferima; Fishbach, Ayelet (2014): How to Measure Motivation. A Guide for the Experimental Social Psychologist. In: Social and Personality Psychology Compass 8 (7), S. 328 Des Weiteren können Prozess-bezogene Elemente sich auf die "richtige" bzw. "korrekte" Verwendung von Hilfsmitteln (means-focused motivation) konzentrieren oder intrinsisch ''motiviert sein. '''Messen von Motivation' Auf Grund der starken Subjektivität gibt es verschiedene Methoden Messungen durchzuführen, darunter kognitiv, affektiv und mit Hilfer der Verhaltenswissenschaften. Weitere Ausführungen sind im Hauptartikel zu finden. Quellen Kategorie:Motivation